justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-1465604-20160913204013/@comment-1465604-20160914173340
@JustVladik4kides: In the behind the scenes video for "Just Dance: Vitality School", you can clearly see that quite a few people from the Paris office were flown out to Shanghai to help make "Just Dance: Vitality School", from one of the directors to some choreographers and from what I can tell even some dancers (if you look closely, some of the dancers look non-Asian). Also, just because they're made by different Ubisoft offices, it doesn't mean one's budget won't affect the other's. As for "Into You", I have nothing against simplistic routines. "Call Me Maybe" is one of my all time favourite routines (I would consider it a Medium). Heck, I love all of the One Direction routines except "Best Song Ever" and "One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)" and almost all of t hem are Easies. It's not just about them being too easy, it's about them being soulless and very repetitive. You can make a routine easy without making it soulless. "Into You" has everything except a good chorography. As you said, it's bad. Not easy, bad. The verses consist of 2 moves, the bridge between verses and choruses consist of 2 moves and the choruses consist of 2 moves, with 2 more moves in the final bridge. 8 moves in total. And they're not switched between well. The choruses are a travesty, consisting of 4 repetitions of 1 move and another 4 repetitions of 1 move and then rinse and repeat. "Single Ladies" on its own is not terrible. "Single Ladies" in the face of the existence of the official choreography is a slap in the face. Not a single move made it from the official choreography to the Just Dance version. "Te Dominar" is basically a slightly better "Into You", with less interesting wardrobe and background animation, but a slightly (infinitesimally) more varied choreography. All of these 3 are huge missed opportunities. Huge. @The Genocidal Pacifist: Who are you to decide what is allowed to be discussed here? If you don't wish to discuss the things I wish to discuss, move on to another thread. I don't go into "your" threads and tell you to stop posting. How about you extend me the same courtesy? Also, "unfounded"? I've detailed exactly why I'm criticizing those 3 songs. But just to make sure you see it, I've detailed it again above (in this post). @Kyle23emma: Not a professional, just a Just Dance veteran. I never said every single song revealed insofar is easy. In fact, I've specifically singled out certain routines are slightly difficult, such as "Daddy", "Don't Stop Me Now" and, to an extent, "Worth It". "Into You" is too repetitive. Good for you that you find it fun. I don't. I find it a huge missed opportunity. It could've been one of the best routines this year but they bungled it (I've already detailed why I think so above). Please name 10 songs among the ones revealed insofar that you find difficult. I never said anything about competition? While I do enjoy competing in Just Dance, I enjoy playing it just for the sake of playing it more. Contrary to popular belief, the existence of difficult routines does not mean casual players and players of a lower skill level cannot enjoy the game. If there exists 30 routines which are easy and 15 which are difficult, that's just 15 routines that players of a lower skill level or casual players will either not play or need some time to learn. A virtual lack of difficult routines, however, will alienate those who want a little bit of a challenge. We shouldn't have to turn to Extremes for challenging routines. We've gotten plenty of Hard routines that weren't Extremes in the recent past. Not giving us any Hard Clasics is regression (back to JD3), not progress. It's not that I cannot enjoy the game due to there being "some simple routines" (some?). It's that there are virtually no challenging routines for me to challenge myself with. Among the revealed songs insofar, the three biggesst challenges are "Daddy" because it's so energetic and "Worth It" and "Don't Stop Me Now" due to some wonky timing on some transitions. You can say that about almost literally any Just Dance routine. "How many people look good dancing this routine"? As many as are able to make it look good. The end. I seriously have no clue what you're talking about. "Into You" (you brought it up) is a terrible example of a routine that's purported to have "more precise" and "accurate body movements" and "body language and self expression", as is "Te Dominar" because most of the time, it's straight limbs and straight moves. They are no "Call Me Maybe"s. We would be so lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky to have a batch of "Call me Maybes" in JD2017.